


Let Your Life Proceed By Its Own Design

by DRHPaints



Series: Willy and Delaney [6]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, The To Do List (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: As June rolls around, Willy returns to the pool and Delaney whips up a couple of surprises for his birthday.
Relationships: Willy McLean/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Willy and Delaney [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002915
Kudos: 3





	Let Your Life Proceed By Its Own Design

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> The title of this fic comes from a lyric in the song 'Cassidy' by The Grateful Dead

Date approaching, it didn’t terribly perturb Willy. He supposed turning 35 might be a big deal to some people. It was to his dad, apparently, consistently on Willy’s case about ‘where is your life going, William? And ‘How do you expect to accomplish anything if you don’t have a solid direction?’ Blah, blah, blah.

But, as Willy reflected on the status of his existence, he was actually quite...happy. A couple weeks back into his duties at the pool, Willy was not only relieved to be contributing more with rent and necessities around the apartment with Delaney now that they were officially living together, but every year without fail he forgot how much he missed the cadence of his sunny, chlorine-addled days.

Sure, the screaming children drilled incessantly into his brain stem, and there were days when the fight to keep himself entertained was excruciating, but ultimately Willy enjoyed paling around with his coworkers, flip-flopping his way to and fro with the megaphone, and, on her days off, hanging out with Delaney.

Willy had to admit even he was surprised things were going so well between the two of them. With the exception of the occasional tift, they slid along amiably, and with their anniversary on next month’s horizon, Willy breathed a sigh of relief. That feeling finally disappeared.

That feeling that reminded Willy of the words spoken by all his past girlfriends. Good for nothing. Shiftless layabout. Useless. That feeling which convinced Willy he would never be good enough for Delaney, no matter how many silly free community ed classes he put himself through. That feeling that told Willy he would inevitably find a way to fuck it all up.

But Delaney’s relaxed, compassionate presence allowed Willy to do what Willy truly did best: relax. And as their knowledge of and love for one another blossomed, Willy’s boundless gratitude shone daily on his jubilant, handsome face.

***

Delaney adored spending her free time at the pool. Willy’s cobalt eyes catching hers from behind the teal employee stand as she reclined in a lounge chair, wide grin half hidden behind his sizable hand as he leaned on the counter and tossed her a wink. Endlessly slathering a begrudging Willy’s pasty skin with sunscreen, Delaney didn’t fully comprehend the phenomena, but no matter how much prolonged exposure he endured, Willy’s flesh simply refused to catch even the slightest tan. And for the first week back at the pool he forgot to protect himself, his patrician nose pink and high forehead red as he winced under Delaney’s aloe vera-dabbing fingers. 

So now she insisted and Willy reluctantly held his firm arms out as she smeared on the white goo. “You know I could do this myself, right?” Willy smirked, raising his expressive eyebrows.

“Mmhmm…” Rubbing into his bicep, Delaney nodded with a grin. “I’m aware of that. Are you saying you want me to stop?” 

Delaney tilted her head, smiling mischievously as Willy interlaced their fingers. “Not a chance.”

Then Willy gave her that look. His pink lips expanding into a slow, sexy smirk as his sapphire gaze climbed Delaney’s bikini clad body. Rolling her eyes, Delaney nodded, following excitedly as she and Willy not-so-subtly snuck into the utility closet. 

Delaney enjoyed their quick, feverish, almost daily trysts. Wet skin and muffled mouths, Willy pounding her into the back of the door, or riding him atop an upturned bucket. They left Delaney giddy, cheeks flushed not from the summer sunlight but Willy’s exhilarating touch as she gathered up her beach bag, scrunching her fingers through his silky tresses before heading home to start on dinner.

Frowning at the lopsided cake, Delaney realized how rusted her culinary skills became in the months since Willy took over in the kitchen. But, as Delaney set the pans aside to cool, she figured they would taste delicious regardless of their wonky shape and began tempering the chocolate for the ganache frosting.

As the scent of roasting meatloaf filled the kitchen, Delaney thought about how glad she was of an opportunity to celebrate Willy. Willy loved her better than Delaney could’ve dreamed. From his consistent encouragement of her creative pursuits to his amusing antics around their home, she rejoiced in Willy’s presence in her life and anticipated many birthdays together in the future.

Shuffling off his sandals as he came through the door, Willy spotted Delaney lifting a tray of au gratin potatoes from the oven and touched a large hand to her waist as he bent down to kiss her cheek. “Hey, smells good.”

“Thanks.” Delaney turned, scratching under his chin once she discarded the oven mitt. “Happy birthday.”

Grinning, Willy bobbed his head. “Thank you. Need any help?”

“Nope.” Delaney patted Willy’s tiny ass, shaking her head. “You just sit down and relax. It’s your day. I’m almost done here, anyway.”

Willy gave her shoulder a squeeze, grabbing plates from the cupboard all the same before Delaney shooed him away and he held up his wide palms in defeat, plopping down at the table. Resting with his elbow perched and his stubbled chin balanced on his fist, Willy’s cobalt gaze followed Delaney’s progression with a smile as she flitted around the kitchen before approaching bearing their dinner.

Catching Willy’s expression, ghost of a smirk dancing over his pink lips and a sparkle on the waves of his oceanic eyes, Delaney raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing.” Willy picked up his fork, reaching out to pinch Delaney’s ass and provoking a chirp before she sat down. “You’re just cute.”

As requested when Delaney asked what he wanted for his birthday dinner, Willy carved off a gargantuan bite of the meatloaf, shoveling it into the cavern of his mouth with an appreciative hum. “Mmm…” Chewing, Willy nodded before a muffled. “Really good, thanks Del.” Escaped the corner of his lips.

“You’re welcome.” Delaney chuckled, shaking her head as they ate. 

After forcing Willy to remain in his chair while she picked up the dishes, Delaney returned bearing the cake ablaze with candles. “Alright…” Nervously glancing at the ceiling above, Delaney’s face formed an exaggerated cringe. “I’m a little worried you’re so old now we’re going to set off the fire alarm…”

Narrowing his eyes, Willy pursed his lips. “Oh ha ha, Del.” Giving her a playful spank, Willy tucked his long locks behind his ears before inhaling and leaning in. With one mighty blow he thoroughly extinguished the tiny flames, Delaney clasping the back of his neck and bending down to give him a brief kiss.

“So…” Delaney slid a knife down the two layers of chocolate cake carefully before looking to Willy. “What did you wish for?”

Screwing up his face, Willy shook his head. “Aw, c’mon Del. You know I can’t tell you. Hey…” Willy saw where Delaney placed the knife and waved her over. “Little bigger…”

Delaney laughed. “Alright, how about there?”

Lower lip jutting out, Willy peered appraisingly. “Just a little more…” Rolling her eyes, Delaney moved the knife half an inch to the right and Willy beamed. “Perfect. Thank you.”

Confection finished and kitchen cleaned, Delaney caressed Willy’s sharp jaw. “Alright, are you ready for your present?”

“Sure.” Willy smiled, but glancing around the room he saw no sign of a package.

Nodding, Delaney scooped up her keys. “Okay, I just have to get it out of the car. Be right back.”

“The car?” Dark eyebrow hitching up, Willy tilted his head.

“Yeah.” Delaney stepped into her shoes. “It’s...well, it would’ve been hard to hide and…” Tipping her chin down, her green eyes flashed sternly. “I didn’t trust you not to go looking for it.”

Giggling, Willy nodded and held up his palms in defeat. “Alright. That’s fair.”

Disappearing outside, Willy couldn’t fathom what Delay might’ve gotten him based on her cryptic description. When the door opened and only her scarlet-haired head peeked inside, he examined her curiously. “Okay, close your eyes.”

Willy chuckled, lids falling shut. “Alright.”

“No peeking.” Hearing Delaney’s approaching steps, giggles eked out of Willy as two soft thunks fell at his feet. “Okay, open up.”

“Whoa…” Before Willy sat an instrument case next to a small amp, and as he lifted it into his lap, undoing the snaps revealed a petite black bass. “Del, this is…” Fingers gliding over the strings in awe, Willy swallowed. “Wow.” Willy took her hand, squeezing and nodding perhaps a little too quickly as his tightening throat threatened to betray him. “Thank you, Del. I love it.”

Beaming, Delaney stroked his carved forearm. “I’m so glad, You deserve it. Happy birthday, Willy.” Delaney stood up to capture his lips for a kiss, combing back Willy’s chestnut waves. “I can’t wait to hear you play.”

“I’ll play something.” Willy shrugged his vast shoulders, patting Delaney’s hip. “You gotta sing though. You know I’m hopeless.”

“Well, if you insist…” Willy actually could carry a tune when he wanted to, but Delaney knew singing made him self-conscious and reassuring him for the dozenth time would only lead to another dismissal of his talents. 

Moving to the living toom, Willy tuned the bass, lips pouted in concentration and tilting his joined ear low to listen for the correct tone. Willy plugged in the amp, and they settled on Radiohead’s  _ Karma Police _ . Willy’s lengthy fingers artfully alighted over the strings as he bobbed along and Delaney’s voice climbed over the notes, awash in the glow of the music.

Last notes fading, Willy swept in to kiss her cheek. “Thanks, Del.” Perching the bass against the wall, he sat back with a contented sigh. “Good birthday.”

“Well…” Delaney’s fingers tiptoed across his thick thigh with an impish grin. “It’s not over yet…”

Dark eyebrows dancing, Willy clasped her hand. “Mmm...I like the sound of that.” Willy started to stand. “Wanna go to the bedroom?”

“Nope.” Delaney touched his broad shoulder, guiding Willy back down. “You wait right here. I have another surprise.”

Corners of his mouth turned down in appraisal, Willy stretched out his long legs and crossed his ankles. “Alright then, bring it on.” Winking at Delaney before she scurried away to the bedroom, Willy chuckled at her retreating expression of excitement with a shake of his head.

As Delaney unearthed the hidden bag from the back of her closet and shed her clothes, she thought about how her appreciation of her own body transformed recently. It wasn’t that anything changed about her appearance. Delaney neither lost weight nor altered any other facet. And though Willy’s compliments and hungry hands certainly made her feel sexy, Delaney couldn’t credit them, either.

No, instead Delaney made a conscious effort to love herself, discussing her issues in therapy and working on relishing her body via journal. As a result, when she returned to the living room to greet Willy in the silk robe, Delaney prided herself for striking out with a hint of a strut.

“Alright…” Handing Willy one end of the belt, Delaney bit her lip coyly. “Pull.”

Deep chuckle rumbling up from his solid chest, Willy tugged until the fabric curtains parted. Delaney allowed the robe to slither off her arms to the floor, standing before Willy in red lace lingerie, alluringly tossing back her scarlet mane before turning around. She knew full well Willy had a slight preoccupation with her ass, his big paws never far away from its taught surface, and Delaney arched her spine, showing off the thonged back as she offered Willy an enticing pout.

“Mmm…” Cobalt eyes widening, Willy ran his tongue over his teeth within his mouth, “Hell yeah.” Holding up his arms, he shimmied, motioning for Delaney to join him and giggling with glee when she climbed into his lap.

Gliding up her creamy thighs, Willy hummed contentedly. “Mmm...remind me to have birthdays more often.” Grabbing two handfuls of her ass with a smile, Willy linked their lips, Delaney slowly rotating her hips above him as she threaded her fingers through the silky strands of his hair

Cock twitching beneath his beige shorts, Willy massaged Delaney’s breast, dipping into the cup of the lace to tweak a nipple as their tongues twirled. Delaney opened her legs further, rubbing over Willy’s firm chest.

When Delaney emitted a soft moan, Willy broke away with a shake of his head. “Alright…” Wide palm cracking over her ass, Willy’s powerful arms hoisted Delaney over the shelf of his shoulder with a squeal. “It’s my birthday.” Spanking her again as he carried her down the hall, Willy giggled. “Tired of waiting.” 

Delaney laughed as Willy ducked through the doorway of their room before depositing her in bed. Pulling his faded navy shirt overhead, Willy revealed his solid chest and little belly, grinning broadly as he shucked off his shorts, climbing in after Delaney in his boxers with a playful growl.

Giggling as Willy’s tall frame settled lowered, Delaney spread her legs beneath him, Willy’s chin chafing as he caught her mouth for an impassioned kiss. Delaney rolled Willy onto his back with a grunt, straddling him and trickling her fingers through his fluffy dark chest hair.

“So…” Wiggling on top of him, Delaney smirked as she gave Willy’s belly an adoring rub. “It’s your birthday…” Delaney hooked her fingers under Willy’s boxers, inching them down his thick thighs before exposing his stiff cock and tossing the fabric away. “Any requests?”

“Aw Del,” Willy tucked an auburn strand behind her ear. “You know I’ll love anything we do.”

Hitching a shoulder, Delaney climbed up, lips to Willy’s ear as she rifled in the bedside stand. “Yeah, but...I think you deserve something a little special…” Setting a bottle of lube on Willy's chest, Delaney chuckled. “And even if you don’t say so…” Delaney swirled her hips above him before kissing the tip of Willy’s nose. “I know you want to fuck me in the ass, Willy.”

A luminously goofy, crooked grin radiated from Willy’s handsome face as he arched a dark eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Delaney nodded exuberantly, patting his belly before she got up and slinked out of her panties. Positioning herself on her hands and knees before Willy on the bed, she glanced back over her shoulder. “Start with your fingers, okay? And...go slow. It’s been a while.”

Willy bobbed his head as he squeezed lube into his hand. “For sure, no problem. And Del,” Touching the small of her back, Willy paused. “You’re...does this make you hot? Because if not…” Frowning, Willy shook his head. “I’d rather take a pass, to be honest.”

Smiling, Delaney sat back on her heels and squeezed Willy’s carved forearm. “Yeah. it does. I mean…” Delaney shrugged, teetering her head. “It’s not my go to or anything, but I’ve never been against it and making you feel good turns me on.”

“Okay.” Willy cupped her face, catching her lips briefly. “Just wanted to be sure.”

“Thanks, Willy.” Turning back around, Delaney reflexively clenched when Willy touched the tight circle of muscle for the first time. 

Willy massaged patiently, mouth filling with saliva. “Alright, um…” Swallowing, he tucked back a strand of his dark hair with his free hand and looked over at Delaney. “You ready for me to go in now?”

“Yup.” Delaney responded cheerfully, nodding back at him. Wiggling his index finger inside with a concentrated expression, Willy twirled, the tight heat an enchanting call to his straining cock as he worked Delaney’s edges loose. “Okay.” Peeking over her shoulder, Delaney smiled. “You can put in another one.”

Lip bitten and head bobbing, Willy slithered his middle finger in alongside, scissoring them apart. “Damn…” Willy kneaded Delaney’s plump cheek with a contented sigh. “Have I told you lately how great your ass is, Del?”

Delaney chuckled, causing a light fluttering around Willy’s fingers that made his breath hitch. “Yeah, Willy. All the time.”

“Oh...well.” Patting her lovingly, Willy shrugged his expansive shoulders. “Bears repeating.”

After a few minutes Delaney relaxed beneath Willy’s ministrations before lowering herself to her elbows. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Alright.” Willy lubed himself, applying more to Delaney and kneeling behind. But then Willy paused, touching her hip. “Hey Del? Would you wanna get on your back? I’d…well, I’d like to see your face, if you wouldn’t mind doing it that way.”

Smiling, Delaney flipped over. “Sure. Come on.”

“Alright, so…” Hoisting one of her legs over the shelf of his shoulders, Willy looked quizzically at Delaney.

“Both, I think.” Delaney nodded, placing her other calve alongside Willy’s ear. “Yeah, yeah that should work.”

Shifting up, Willy placed the wide head of his cock at her hole. “Alright, cool. Now Del,” Sapphire eyes studying her face, Will held still. “If you need me to slow down, or stop or anything, you just say so, alright?”

“Okay.” Wiggling until she got comfortable, Delaney combed back Willy’s dangling dark tresses. “Thank you.”

Sweeping in to latch onto Delaney’s lips, Willy’s gritty chin passed reassuringly over her own as their tongues wove together, Willy rubbing the tip of his cock back and forth with one hand, the other sneaking between her thighs to coax Delaney’s clit until her body melted into the sheets and her breathing slowed.

“Alright…” Willy spoke in a deep, comforting voice, the sound of a summer night coming alive in descending twilight as he cupped Delaney’s cheek in his big hand. “Are you ready, Del?”

“Yes.” Nodding, Delaney touched a kiss to his supple pink lips, leaving a grin behind as she laid back. 

Inching forward, the unbelievably intense pressure surrounded him and Willy and Delaney mutually gasped. Willy blinked his eyes open, polishing Delaney’s cheekbone with his thumb as he froze. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Taking a breath, Delaney exhaled purposefully, commanding her muscles to release. “Okay, yeah. Keep going.”

As Willy gradually sheathed his thick cock, he pushed a rolling groan from his solid chest, head falling forward at the irresistible glory of the sensation. “Oh fuck, Del…” Swallowing, Willy shook his head. “So damn good...” Playing through the slickness of Delaney’s pussy as she acclimated to the stretch, Willy waited until he saw Delaney’s expression soften and her green eyes surfaced. “You ready for me to move?”

“Yeah.” Twisting her fingers into the chestnut tendrils at the nape of Willy’s neck, Delaney locked her ankles behind his head. “I’m ready.”

Swerving his hips, Willy’s wide back expanded and his sharp jaw dopped with an intoxicated grunt. “Oh fuck yeah…” Shutters of his eyelids closing, Willy’s breath came fast and sharp through his nose as he rocked them together, mattress raising a meek whine of protest. “Fuck, Del, you feel amazing…”

Almost overwhelmingly filled with Willy’s massive cock, Delaney focused her attention on his practiced hands. “Willy…” Head pressed back into the pillow, Delaney held onto his sandpaper cheek as she gently tipped her pelvis. “Put your fingers in me. Please.”

“Okay.” Willy nodded eagerly, curling two fingers inside of Delaney until he found her g-spot and spinning his thumb over her clit. 

“Oh…” Willy’s tall body stopped above her with a surprised expression, and Delaney furrowed her brow.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“No, um…” Smirking, Willy drove forward again, his eyes slyly shifting as he teased her drenching pussy. “It’s just...I can, well...I can feel my dick…” Willy delicately tapped the bottom wall of her vagina with the back of his finger. “Going inside of you. It’s…” Folding his lips under, Willy tilted his head, expressive eyebrows popping. “It’s really fucking hot, honestly.”

Delaney giggled and again, Willy could feel the reverberations around himself, the faint tugs alluring, though his high pitched mirth joined her before he resumed their steady pace. Fingertips tamping inside of her, Delaney’s hips began colliding with Willy out of sync, moans trickling from her panting mouth.

“Oh Willy, yes!” Delaney bunched her fingers in his mass of dark waves, limbs quaking. “Fuck! Faster...yes!” 

Plunging his arm forward as he clapped against her ass, Willy soaked in the image of Delaney’s lust-distorting face. Green eyes closed so tight they formed the tiny wrinkles that he sometimes spotted her stretching out in the morning mirror, Willy challenging whenever Delaney called herself anything less gorgeous. Teeth bared, their surface almost unnaturally flat because Delaney ground in her sleep, something she was largely unaware of until Willy mentioned it and she started wearing a night guard, greatly improving her jaw pain. 

But most of all Willy relished the sounds. How Delaney’s throaty voice shattered into breathy need as it clawed over the two syllables of his name, pleading for release. “Willy! Yes! Fuck! Willy!” 

“Oh fuck!” Delaney pulsing around his tender cock, Willy hastened forward, bending her pretzel-like as he sought her panting lips. “Fuck, Del! Yes!” Fisting into her crimson locks, Willy cradled her head to his, frantically losing himself in the clench of her moist depths. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum so fucking hard! Fuck!” Willy’s whimpers replaced the air in her mouth as he rapidly humped, grasping Delaney’s face in both of his huge hands. “Yeah! Fuck! Del! Fuck! FUCK!” Foreheads balanced together, Willy’s toes kicked in the sheets before he flexed in silence, crisp jaw hanging. A whine shot out of him as though punched in the center of his solid chest before Willy’s broad frame shiveringly undulated, left eye twitching as he pumped hot cum inside of Delaney and fell limp.

“Oh...oh fuck, Del…” Gasping against her flushed cheek, Willy shook his head, petting over the red sea of her hair. “So damn good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Delaney brushed a kiss to the joint of his sturdy jaw. “I love you, Willy.”

“Mmm…” Letting down her legs, Willy’s powerful arms crept beneath her and squeezed Delaney close. “Love you too, Del.”

Willy removed himself and the two of them went to the bathroom to wash up before collapsing naked in bed together. “So…” Delaney trickled her fingers through his fluffy dark chest hair. “Did you enjoy your birthday?”

“Yup.” Willy pinched her ass, kissing Delaney’s forehead. “Even better than what I wished for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
